Glitz & GlamCome To Town
by xxxluv4everlolZxxx
Summary: Heath comes across a distressed girl who nothing is going right for and helps her...or does he?
1. Chapter 1

Glitz & Glam...come to town!

Today is the day; I was finely doing this-well only a trial if I didn't like it I could just move back to LA, nice friendly Los Angeles comforting...home, no! I have to do this I need to get used to change and not be so childish. I'm at the luggage carousel waiting for my stuff to come round. It doesn't. I go up to the man, who works here, and say "Mmmmmm, excuse me is there some more luggage coming round or summit'?"

"What? No, sorry that's it," he answers, then walks off.

"Oh!" I couldn't believe his cheek-I hope not everyone here's like that. I decide to go to the help desk instead. I wait patiently at the front, I ring the bell but still no one comes. I start to get frustrated now. 'These Australians are so rude!' I think. Then finally someone decides to come to the desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" a smiley women says.

"Well I've just been to the luggage carousel and my luggage isn't there. Which is strange, do you know where it is?" I question.

"Well miss, if it didn't show up then the chances are it's not here." I obviously look shell shocked, well I am, because then she goes "But we can see, I'll try and track it see where it is. Yeah?"

I'm too horrified to speak so I just nod instead. So the smiley women tries to track down my suitcases. It turns out 2 are in spain don't know they got there they haven't got a passport when I say this to the women she laughs politely. 5 never left LA, and the other 3 are untraceable. So I've only got my hand luggage which only contains; 1 brush, 2 different sets of clothes and matching shoes, 3 different accessories for my hair, 4 lipsticks/lip glosses, 4 different eye shadows, foundation, blusher, mascara, eye liner, an eyebrow pencil and lip liner-red. Also; my phone-iphone-,my Blackberry-work phone-, a jumper in case its cold and lots of accessories. Not much really. I go outside and wait for my car to come, I had it sent here from LA, it comes round the corner and a guy jumps out and tosses me the keys. I get in oh it's good to be in something I know. I love driving my car, it's an amazing feeling! I turn the engine on and start driving I'm heading to a small town called Summer Bay it's sounds like a nice place plus it's close to a place called Yabbey Creek which has nice shops. It's also not far from the city with clubs and shops-heaven! Summer Bay and a place called Mangrove River are meant to have some insane parties. I love parties!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm cruising down the road at 135 miles an hour no other cars this is good. "Yeah, baby!" I shout. Suddenly there's a noise and my car stops abruptly. "No!" I wail. I stay in my car for a few minutes thinking if I don't get out then this won't really be happening to me. But it is, so I decide to get out of my car and see what's wrong with it. I swing my door open not looking then a car, well I say a car it was more of a white monster truck, slam their brakes on and the person that's driving starts to shout stupidly, stuff like "do you want to be killed?" So I answer "To be honest I don't really care no more!" He looks alarmed and gets out of his car and the boy in the passenger seat does the same.

"Hi, I'm Heath," he says.

"That's nice," I snarl.

"Are you ok?"

I laugh, "You must be kidding right?"

"Why? What's up?" he doesn't sound like he really cares but he sounds like he wants to know all the same.

"Everything! This is only the worst day of my life," I stop.  
>"Why?" It was the boy who spoke this time, he actually seemed concerned. "I'm Casey by the way." He held out his hand, I shook it. "He's my brother," he says pointing at Heath.<p>

"Cool," I say.

Heath, who looked a bit miffed I was talking to Casey, says "Well what happened?"

"Well, I'm moving to Summer Bay and my luggage got lost on the plane all 10 of my bags and the rest of my stuff is still in LA" Heath cocked his head to my hand luggage, "that's my hand luggage, there's not really much look." I showed him inside my bag, he raised his eyebrows as if to say 'not a lot- ha!' "What?" I ask then start laughing but stop instantly to carry on with my story, "anyway, my luggage has disappeared, my cars broken down, I'm lost, it's started to raining and I'm not even sure I should of moved here in the first place! I finish.

"Well I'm glad you did," Heath says with a smile.

"Why's that?" I ask raising my left eyebrow also with a smile, even though I already know what he's going to say.

"Because if you didn't then you wouldn't of met me." Just as I thought.

"Exactly," I tease.

Casey obviously gets annoyed with us flirting and goes "So d'you want us to look at your car then?"

Me and Heath are still looking at each other smiling I brake the gaze to answer Casey's question. "What? Oh yeah sure, thanks."

Heath stars to laugh then says "So what you mean Casey is that I'll look at her car and you'll stand and watch me."

"Yeah, basically."Casey agrees.

So Heath starts to look at my car and I say to them both "My name's Beth you know, well Bethany but call me Beth."

"Cool. So you say you're moving to Summer Bay then? We always hang round there and I go to Summer Bay High. But we live in Mangrove River." Casey tells me.

"Oh, cool. Why don't you go to the school in Mangrove River? And don't say there isn't one 'cause I know there is one. I hear there's good parties in Summer Bay and Mangrove River, is it true?" I ask.

Heath answers instead and says, "Casey wouldn't know about the parties, but yeah they're great. And he got kicked out of that school. Oh and there's a party tonight wanna go?"

"Not really but thanks. I've got a new job so I don't want a hangover, and when I do have one, which is a lot ,I drink more the next day so it doesn't hurt, I want to make a good impression not get fired!" I tell him honestly.

"Oh, cool. What's your job?"

"None of your business, nosey! How's my car going?" I ask.

"It's not," he says.

"WHAT!" I shout.

"It's well and truly broken. Sorry, I'll call a tow truck, yeah? It'll be alright you know. Do you have anywhere to stay?" he asks concerned.

I've started crying, "No," I wail. Smudging my make up.

"You can stay with us then."

"You sure?" I ask him happily.

"Yeah course mum and our big bro won't mind, will he Cas?" Heath says trying to reassure me.

"What Brax? No he won't mind I don't think." He doesn't sound too sure but Heath's already phoning a tow truck and taking my stuff out my car- it's a mini yellow soft top- and chucking it in his boot.

"Be careful!" I shout at him.

He laughs, "am being."

"You better be!" I say back but also start laughing. I open my boot and get everything out such as; anti-freeze and other boring car stuff that I leave in but also 2 packs of special felt tips x5 big packs 60 special pads 7 lots of stencils 30 packs of crayons and lots of special drawing pencils and a couple of my spare pens that used to be in the glove compartment. Also my portfolio folder with my portfolio inside. That's all the stuff I need for work. I dump it in his boot and a few seconds later the tow truck arrives. I say bye to my gorgeous car and climb into Heath's ugly one. Eeeeewwwwww!


	3. Chapter 3

When me, Heath and Casey arrive at the Braxton's house-Braxton is their last name-an quite old lady in a fish mongers uniform was waiting by the door.

"You said you'd be home ages ago where you been you idiot!" she shouts aggressively at, who it seems, Heath. He gets out the car and Casey says to me " That's our mother nice isn't she?"

"Errrmmmmmm..." I say awkwardly.

"It's ok I know she's not, she didn't even want me to go to school still doesn't. My brothers have always looked after me, Brax doesn't want me to have the same life as he and Heath have had and is really keen for me to finish school." As if he read my mind he then adds "Heath doesn't care but he really wants me to be a proper River boy so he's with mum."

I say "Oh," it's all I can say really. It's quite cool he already trusts me enough to tell me this.

He suggests we should get out of the car, so we did. Heath and his mum where in quite deep conversation, well an argument, but when she saw me she stopped, "and you are...?" she's rude.

I was to shocked to speak so Casey did instead "mum this is Bethany but call her Beth,"

"And what's she doing here?" this women is seriously rude! "because..."

Heath cut her off " she's staying here tonight and maybe tomorrow night as well just until something goes right for her, ok? Good I knew you'd be so understanding." Heath says cheekily. His mum is still staring at me even though I stopped looking and being so horrified at what she's wearing, but she's still staring at me and my outfit which is; a bright yellow vest top with a Jack Wills navy blue hoodie zip jacket with the sleeves rolled up (not the jumper that's in my hand luggage) a pair of light grey shorts on top of plain black leggings with bright yellow heels and to top it of the biggest black Channel bag ever also a Celtic ring on my little finger on my left hand and a big black ring with medium and large sized fake diamonds scattered over the top of it. Also round my neck hung proudly a real diamond necklace them going round in a circle. Also in my long light brown hair, with natural blonde strikes, I wore a black and yellow headband. My make up was quite neutral today gold eye shadow foundation black eye liner and mascara and pink lipstick with a coat of clear lip gloss. I look gorgeous! Eventually Mrs Braxton excepts me staying with them and stops staring at me. I tell Heath to leave my art stuff in his boot. He does as I say even though he's already started to get it out, and we all go inside the house.

About ten minutes later a man a bit older than Heath walks in to the living room, where I'm watching TV with Casey, looks at me then walks into the kitchen where Heath is. I get up and follow him. He's saying to Heath, "Who's that chick on my couch? And why?"

"Oh her? She's staying here for a bit." Heath answers casually.

"Yeah, but who is she?" Brax says.

"That's... that's. Hhhhmmmmmmm..." I couldn't stand the pain any longer. So I said to Brax, "I'm Bethany, but call me Beth. Your... Oh wait let me guess," I started to count the people that live here on my fingers then put the fingers down of the ones I'd already met, so that just left Brax- well Daryll- "Your Daryll" he looked at me funny "well I'll call you Brax, yeah? I heard everyone does." I've started to babble now, I do quite a lot when I say the wrong thing- so most of the time.

"Yeah, cool. Why you staying with us and how long for?" he's obviously still confused on why I was here.

Heath get's in before me and says, "Well long story cut short all ten of her bags didn't arrive with her, she had her car sent here it broke down we found her looked at her car beyond my skills to fix, it was raining and she had nowhere to stay, so it just made sense." He finishes.

Casey walks in and says, "And 'cause he likes her," looks at us both "a lot! So does she."

We both shout calls of protest. Then for some really weird reason we both burst out laughing. Brax must of thought it was weird as well as he shook his head and went.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday flew by; I was going to go to a place called the caravan park to get a caravan-help someone- but I can't really expect for the Braxton family to let me stay for much longer could I. I also start my new job today. I'm so excited! Heath drives me into town early and unloads my stuff from his boot I pick it up and walk around trying to find somewhere to get a decent coffee. I find a place, I walk in and go up to the counter and say to the women behind it, "Could I please get a non-fat skinny latte, foam on the side hold the sprinkles. Thanks."

She looks at me confused, "I'm sorry? We don't do them and I don't know what it is."

I look at her and say quite slowly this time, "A non-fat skinny latte, foam on the side hold the sprinkles." A voice behind me started to say to me, "I'd know that crazy coffee order anywhere, Bethany!"

"Roo!"I thrill.

"Leah this is Bethany but she likes people to call her Beth. I worked with her quite a lot; she designed the outfits for mine and Laura's events. Oh and Beth they don't do that coffee, darling."

The women behind the counter must be Leah, "Oh right, well I'll have a strong black coffee takeaway then, thanks."

Leah says "Well it's nice to meet you Beth, I'll get you your coffee in just a minute," she then takes Roo's order and goes off to make them.

I sit down at one of the tables and Roo does the same. I put all my work stuff down and sigh heavily.

"So when did you arrive? Where are you staying? How long for? Why here? I thought you hate change." Roo asks.

"I do hate change but I decided I have to grow up, but anyway I love travelling. I arrived on Saturday morning, my bags didn't arrive with me I had my car sent over, it broke down, I've been staying with the Braxton family" she looks shocked at this, "I'm here because there's a job which is now mine and I might stay long term." Leah comes over with my coffee I get up and say bye to both of them, pick up my stuff then set off for work.

I walked into Summer Bay High and start to head for the head's, Gina Palmer's, office. As I start to walk there someone taps me on the shoulder, I turn round and standing there is Bianca. We both start screaming with excitement, "Beth! You got the job!" Bianca shouts at me.

"Yeah, looks like it. Hahahahaha! Isn't it great!"

"Yeah," Bianca answers.

"It seems that you two know each other already," Mrs Palmer says, I didn't notice her arrive.

"Yeah. Bianca told me about the job." I say.

"Well I'll let her show you around then, oh and Bianca you can help her set up as well. She's in the art classroom the one that no one uses anymore, 257H, thanks Bianca." Mrs Palmer says then goes into her office.

Bianca leads me down a corridor then turns left carries on a bit then stops in front of a door unlocks it with the key that's waiting on the handle for me, passes me the key and walks in. The rooms filled with benches, high tables, low tables, stools, a desk for me, a white board and pictures of fashion designers and fashion designs that the kids in the class have designed. It's an amazing room! The designs are awesome! I can see that there's loads of talent in this class.

I start to set up for my class; I put a pad in each place (including mine) have 20 left which is good, I then put a pack of crayons in each place and 2 or 3 drawing pencils. I place my portfolio at the side of my desk. The bell starts to ring and kids file into my classroom; time to start my lesson.

"Wow, Kate! That's an amazing design. Well done." I told a student. It's near the end of my last lesson of the morning. This was very good I connected with all of my students instantly. It's an amazing feeling. The bell goes to signal lunch.

"Ok class, your assignment is to create a water themed design and a background that's catwalk ready. Make sure it's in by Thursday! Ok you can go now, see you in our next lesson," I shout to my class. They all have so much talent! I walk out of my classroom and wait near Bianca's classroom.

Someone shouts, "Beth!" It's Casey.

I turn round "Oh hey Cas. Who are your mates?" He's with a girl who has some kind of feather in her hair, a dark brown haired girl who has her back to me, a blonde boy, a very dark brown haired boy and Kate from my class. "Hi, Kate."

"Hi Miss Mason." She answers.

"Miss Mason?" Casey asks.

"Yeah. She's my new fashion teacher." Kate answers honestly.

The girl who has her back to me starts to mumble something, "Beth, fashion, teacher, Miss Mason?" then she turns round and shouts "Bethany Mason!" It's April, Bianca's sister.

"Yeah, hi again April. I haven't seen you for ages." I say innocently.

"What? Since you slept with my boyfriend?" she shot back. All her friends gasped when she says this.

"Well technically he wasn't your boyfriend you just fancied him and it was my 21st so, you know." I try. It looks like it's good enough for them, not April though-oh well, as the girl with the feather starts to introduce me to everyone, "Hi I'm Ruby, this is Xavier" she points to the blonde haired boy, "and this is Dex, well Dexter, but everyone calls him Dex. Are you going to lunch?" she finishes.

"Yeah I'm just waiting for Bianca, see you lot later. Oh and Casey can you tell your brothers thank you for letting me stay but I'm going find somewhere else to stay, and I'll see them around town- I might even come visit you some time. Thanks." I kiss him on the cheek and walk out the door and phone Tanni:

Me: Hey, you still haven't talked to April have you?

Tanni: Yeah course I have.

Me: No you haven't because if you had she wouldn't still be mad at me would she? No! You have to talk to her Tanni! She doesn't believe anything I say anymore.

Tanni: Well she shouldn't.

Me: Tanni! I haven't done anything wrong! Me, her and Bianca always used to be so close, do everything together. Travel together, shop together, go to parties together, talk to each other! Tanni you have to tell her the truth!

Tanni: Fine, fine. Will do.

Then he hangs up. Bianca walks out takes one look at me and gives me a hug she can tell that I was talking to him, every time I do I get tears in my eyes, we hug each other for a few minutes- then we walk arm in arm to a restaurant called 'Angelo's'.


End file.
